1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical switch of surface transmission type of the one-dimensional array method, and more particularly to an optical switch of surface transmission type in the InAlGaAs circle, manufactured by a Fabry-Perot type which does not need an optical waveguide and integrated only by amplifiers of the space division multiplex.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Technology expected that switching speed will be fastest in the future depending on multiplex methods of optical switching is the space multiplexing, and its core technology is an optical switch that integration is possible and whose manufacturing process is simple. For the switch, it is intended to manufacture a matrix optical switch using a one-dimensional (1-D) surface transmission-type array of the space division multiplex. A matrix optical switch may apply to the time and wavelength division method in addition to the space division multiplex, and may be also utilized in parallel-type optical operation processing. The switch is very useful because it can execute functions of an optical amplifier and an optical filter at the same time and can select only one specific wavelength in the wavelength division method. Matrix optical switches commercialized now include semiconductor optical amplifier-type switches of a directional coupler type using a LiNbO3 substrate or a Mach-Zender interference type, but its element is too long or large and integration with other optical elements is difficult. Namely, an optical waveguide, created parallel along a thin film layer, is essential, and the configuration of an optical waveguide is a complicated type combined and divided like a cobweb. Also, an individual switch array on the optical waveguide is needed. Particularly, for n.times.n switches, 2n(n-1) switch arrays are generally needed. Therefore, if the value of n increases in a matrix, its practical use is restricted because geometrical combinations of so many elements are needed with optical waveguides, and due to large size. However, a surface transmission-type optical switch does not need a waveguide as a matrix type of a space division multiplex. Also, it can apply to the time and wavelength division multiplex and parallel optical operation processing is also possible, as the switch can perform functions of an optical amplifier and an optical filer.